Mountain pass/Main article
Anga Beshte Bunga Fuli Kion Makini Ono Rani |affiliations = Night Pride }} The mountain pass is a location on the border of the Tree of Life. Information ''The Lion Guard'' "Battle for the Pride Lands" The mountain pass is glimpsed as a painting in the Lair of the Lion Guard. "The Tree of Life" The Lion Guard approaches the mountain pass in the hopes of passing through to the Tree of Life. An owl named Ullu is guarding the pass and departs to inform the Night Pride. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard starts to cross through the pass. However, Bunga climbs up the walls to reach a bee hive, causing a rockslide that blocks the pass and traps Bunga in fallen rocks. The Night Pride arrives and mistakes the Lion Guard for a threat. There is a brief scuffle, in which Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on a member of the Night Pride, Baliyo. The Night Pride's leader, Rani, condemns Kion and forbids him entry to the Tree of Life. After the Night Pride's departure, the Lion Guard works to free Bunga. Eventually, Bunga is freed, and Rani returns, allowing the Lion Guard into the Tree of Life. The two teams cross through the pass together until they reach the Tree of Life. "The River of Patience" Makucha's army follows the Lion Guard's scent to the mountain pass. However, when they try to enter, the Night Pride attacks them and forces them to retreat. The next day, the army returns, only to suffer a second defeat. Ora attempts to take charge, but Makucha takes a different path to the Tree of Life. The Night Pride, with help from Kion, defeats the army, and they are forced to retreat again. Outside the mountain pass, they are approached by Mama Binturong, who elects herself as their new leader. "Little Old Ginterbong" Makucha's army pretends to chase Mama Binturong through the mountain pass, which results in her getting accepted for healing at the Tree of Life. Later, Mama Binturong reports what she has learned to the army. For her final plot, Mama Binturong hatches a plan for the army to sneak in while she causes a distraction, but Ono uncovers her lies, and the Lion Guard defeats the army. "Long Live the Queen" Outside the mountain pass, Makucha's army corners Varya and her cubs, preventing them from reaching the Tree of Life. Varya orders her cubs to proceed through the pass. However, Chuluun pursues the cubs through the pass. The Night Pride and the Lion Guard arrive in time to stop the attack and save the tigers. "The Lake of Reflection" Makucha's army confronts the Night Pride in the mountain pass. The Lion Guard arrives and helps the Night Pride defeat the invading army. Outside the pass, Mama Binturong devises a plan to attack the Tree of Life while the Night Pride and the Lion Guard are switching shifts. However, at sunset, Kion figures out their plan and leads his two groups in an attack on the army. He is successful, with the army being defeated once more. "Journey to the Pride Lands" On their way back home to the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard crosses through the pass with Azaad, Jasiri, and Janja. Category:Main articles